My Blood Red Lover, A Grell Love Story
by sailorj14
Summary: A half demon named Yuki Michaelis only 21 years old works for the head of the Phantomhive manor, Ciel Phantomhive. Her dad is the infamous Sebastian Michaelis, the demon butler who formed a contract with Ciel. Working for the manor, Yuki yearns for something more. But will what she's looking for end up being good, bad, or completely red and mad?
1. Chapter 0

_Hey fellow people! I'm just starting out as a writer so please no mean comments. I have recently become obssessed with the anime Black Butler. And I absolutely LOVE Grell Sutliffe! So I decided to write this story! PS you should probably watch the entire first season of Black Butler before you read this. I don't want to accidentally give away any spoilers._

Name: Yuki  
Age: 21(But gets treated like a 10-year old by her father)  
Race: American/British/Half-Demon  
Occupation: Ceil's Servent  
Family: Mother is dead and Sebastian is father  
Looks: black, straight, hair that goes down to butt. Red eyes. Nice figure with big boobs

Yuki's mother was human and her father a demon. So she ended up being a half-demon. When Yuki was very young her mother died. So Sebastian, her father, raised her alone. When Ceil formed a contract with Sebastian, Yuki had to go too. Now she is living in the Phantomhive manor as Ceil's servant.


	2. Chapter 1

Yuki's POV**  
**"Time to get up Yuki." I heard the curtains ruffle and light flooded the room. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.  
"Come now Yuki, the young master is waiting," he said pulling the white, silky sheets off of me. I opened my eyes and saw the man before me. The man with shiny black hair and blazing red eyes, my father, Sebastian.  
"Daddy, I don't want to get up!" I complained. He sighed.  
"Do I have to force you out of bed again?" I remembered the last time he forced me out of bed. I still had bruises (this does not mean Sebastian is an abusive father! They're demons so of course they're going to be rougher on each other!). I glared at him.  
"Fine," I growled. He smiled and left me to get ready. I lazily got out of bed and to my dresser. I grabbed my clothes and went to my bathroom. I changes into my maid's uniform (which looks exactly like Mey-rin's), brushed my teeth, combed my hair, etc. I heard my name being called and ran downstairs into the kitchen.  
"Yes Daddy?"  
"I need you to take the young master's breakfast to his room." I took the cart and rolled it to Ceil's room. I've never called Ceil by master or lord. I think it's waaay to formal. Ceil was bothered by it at first, but in the few years I've known him we've become like siblings. I crept into Ceil's room since he was still sleeping. I smirked and tip-toed over to his bed.  
"GOOD MORNING CEIL!" I yelled jumping and then landing on Ceil. He woke up with a loud "ACK".  
"G-good morning Y-yuki," he stuttered  
"This morning my Daddy has made you a delicious scone and a glass of milk," I said getting off of him.  
"Ugg, milk," he groaned.  
"You better drink it, or else. Besides you need to build strong bones." And with that I left.  
"Yuki, is the young master up?" Daddy asked me as I walked into the kitchen.  
"He woke up when I jumped on him." I grabbed the newspaper and started reading.  
"Yuki! Don't treat him so poorly!" he yelled.  
"Just because you formed a contract with him and have to be nice to him doesn't mean I have too," I said, "Hey look at this, Jack the Ripper strikes again." Daddy snatched the paper from my hands.  
"This Jack the Ripper character is getting bothersome," Daddy sighed. At that time Ceil had come into to the kitchen.  
"WHAT?! I thought it was the Viscount Druitt!" Ceil shouted.  
"I'm afraid not sir." Ceil slammed his fist on the counter.  
"Then all of that was for nothing?!"  
"I wouldn't say nothing," I held up pictures of Ceil in a dress," I got these pictures!" Ceil's face flushed  
"Give me those this instant!" he shouted. I held the pictures over my head, laughing triumpfidly while he tried to reach them. I stuffed the pictures in my bra.  
"Now you can't get them for sure," I said, "Unless you want to reach down there." Ceil blushed.  
"FINE!" he stormed out of the room.  
"Why must you treat the young master with no respect?" Daddy sighed.  
"Because that's how siblings treat each other."  
"You two aren't siblings."  
"We're like siblings Daddy!" I said getting irritated with this conversation. He took the hint and stopped talking. I started helping him make everyone's breakfast when Mey-rin, Bard, Finnah, and Tanaka walked in.  
"Good morning Mey-rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka," I said cheerfully.  
"Mornin' Yuki."  
"Good morning."  
"Good morning Yuki."  
"Ohoho." I handed everyone a plate with eggs and bacon on it.  
"Eat your breakfast quickly everyone, "Daddy said, "Then get to work!"  
"Y-yes sir!" Everyone gobbled down their breakfast and ran out of the kitchen.  
"Yuki, make sure those four don't get into any trouble."  
"Yes sir," I groaned and walked out of the room to start my day.


	3. Chapter 2

"Mey-rin! Don't run in the house! Bard! What's with the flamethrower?! Finny! Don't use that much weed killer! And Tanaka! Just keep sitting there." I collapsed on the stairs panting hard. This is what my life consisted of everyday; taking care of those four. It's not like I hate them. I absolutely love Mey-rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka. Just sometimes they can be a real handful. What am I going to do with them? I looked up looked up and saw Mey-rin.  
"Hey Mey-rin,"I said standing up.  
"Hey Yuki. Can you bring the young master his tea please? I'm afraid I'm going to drop it again." I smiled up at her.  
"No problem." I made my way up the stairs and to Ceil's study. I was about to go in, but stopped when I heard Daddy's voice.  
"I researched what you asked me sir. All the murdered women had a recent surgery at that hospital before they died. The only one left goes by the name of Marie Kelly, "Daddy said.  
"Good. Now if we go there tonight we will be able to catch Jack the Ripper, "Ceil said.  
"Exactly my lord." I knocked on the door and walked into the room.  
"Ceil, here's your afternoon tea." I poured him a cup and set it down.  
"Thank you Yuki." I left with Daddy following behind.  
"Daddy, can I come with you tonight to catch Jack the Ripper?" I asked him while walking back downstairs.  
"No."  
"Why not?!"  
"It's too dangerous."  
"Daddy, I'm a half demon! I think I can handle a deranged human."  
"The answer is no." I stopped dead in my tracks realizing what was actually going on.  
"You know more about this than you're leading on."  
"My final answer is no. Now stop talking about this or you will be punished." With that he disappeared behind the corner. What is he hiding? I have to find out what's happening.


	4. Chapter 3

**Yuki's POV**

The rest of the day went on normally, nothing out of the ordinary happened. That is until Ceil went to bed.  
"Goodnight Ceil, sweet dreams." I closed the door softly and went downstairs for a late night snack. I poured myself a glass of milk and started making my way upstairs, but stopped when I heard the front door open and close. I set my glass down and tip-toed towards the door. Nobody can break into the Phantomhive manor. Somebody must have gone outside. I looked out the window and saw Daddy and Ceil. They're going to go catch Jack the Ripper! Screw what Daddy said! I'm going to follow them! I ran upstairs and changed into a black dress and a red jacket. I put on my Mary Jane flats and ran out the door.  
-20 minutes later-  
This sucks. This sucks so much. I was walking down the streets of London with no Ceil or Daddy in sight.  
"Ugg...why can't I find them? "I groaned. Suddenly I heard a blood curdling scream. Being the dare devil that I am, I ran towards it. I ran around the corner and saw Daddy and Ceil. Why is Daddy covering Ceil's eyes?  
"You've made quit a bloody mess of things in there, Jack the Ripper, "Daddy said, "Or rather Grell Sutcliffe." A man covered in blood walked out of the building. Wait, isn't that the butler that Daddy tried to train?!  
"No, no you're wrong,"Grell stuttered, "I-I heard the scream and rushed to help, but-"  
"You can drop the innocent act Grell, it's over. You know this is actually the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You played the role of helpless butler well. Your act had almost everybody completely fooled." Act? What is Daddy talking about?  
"Y-you think so,"Grell's teeth turned pointy and sharp, "how kind. That's great to hear. After all I am an actress and quite a good one at that. Of course you're not really Sebastian either are you?"  
"Sebastian is the name my master gave me. So it is who I am, for now."  
"Ah, you're playing the fateful dog. Well you're handsome enough to get away with it. Anyway here we are Sebastian. No, I'll call you Bassy," During this conversation Grell had gone through a transformation of some sort," Let me introduce myself, the Benet butler Grell Sutcliffe. What do you say? Let's get along." Grell blew Daddy a kiss and he shuddered. I couldn't help but giggle, though I managed to keep it quiet.  
"Ah, it's so nice to talk to you in my human form. I admit I was surprised when I first met you. I've never seen a demon playing a butler,"Grell said.  
"But I can say e same thing about you. I never thought I would find one of your kind playing a butler either. You're supposed to be in the timeditary between man and god. A grim reaper." I stood back shocked. He's really a reaper?! I've never seen one before in real life! I heard a loud noise go off and saw Grell holding a chainsaw. Where the hell did that come?! Daddy and Ceil stood back.  
"W-what is that?" Ceil asked.  
"Grim reapers use tools for harvesting souls," Daddy explained, "That is his reaper scythe."  
"Don't you dare call it that! This is so much more than a scythe! I worked very hard to customize it!"Grell shouted, "This is a special death scythe of my own design. It can hack anyone into tiny pieces. I've been far too well behaved. I'm getting out of shape. I would love to exercise my skills. So shall we play?" Daddy's eyebrow twitched. I couldn't help it anymore. I let a giggle slip past my lips. I slammed my hand over my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut. Please don't them see me, please don't let them see me! I opened my eyes to see two green eyes staring at me. I gasped and backed into the wall.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Grell picked me up by the collar of my jacket and dragged me back to his original spot.  
"Put me down!" I screamed. Grell put his chainsaw to my neck.  
"Move a muscle and I'll slice your head off."  
"Yuki!"  
"Daddy!"  
"Did you just say daddy?"Grell asked, "Oh my! This is wonderful! Bassy this is your daughter?! Your pride and joy?! Simply wonderful! She does have your devilish looks." Grell ran his tough across my cheek. Daddy ran towards us.  
"DON"T YOU TOUCH HER!"  
"Sorry, but we have to depart," Grell said, "Bye, bye Bassy." The last thing I saw was Daddy's hand, reaching for me, before I was engulfed in darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

**Yuki's POV**

"Yuki! Yuki!"

"Yuki!"  
"W-wha?...D-daddy?..." My eyes popped open, but I saw nothing. I tried to move my arms and legs but couldn't. Where am I? What happened? I racked my brain for an answer. Oh...that's right...I was kidnapped by Grell. WAIT! KIDNAPPED?! I was freaking kidnapped?! My body started to shake and my breathing became rapid. W-what's going to happen? W-what is he going to do to me? Is he going to kill me? Is he going to rap-? I shook my head furiously. Calm down Yuki. Inhale, exhale. I reached into my hair and pulled out a bobby pin. I picked the shackles' locks on my ankles and then my wrists. Thank you Daddy for teaching me so much. I took off my blind fold and looked at my surroundings. I was in a...living room? Was this place a living room? It looked like a living room. It had a couch, table, fireplace, etc. Although the furniture was normal, the color wasn't. Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, was red. Dark reds, light reds, red red everywhere. It didn't bother me though Red is a charming color that goes well with any outfit. Red's not my favorite color, but I do love it. Alright back to the matter at hand, getting the hell out of here. I scanned the room for a potential exit. Ah, there we are! I ran to a RED door and grasped the knob.  
"Yes! I'm going to get out of he-" My body was slammed against the door. I tried to struggle, only to have hips pressed hardly against mine. I gasped.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Grell's voice reached my ears.  
"Nowhere, just the bathroom," I said sarcastically. Grell turned me around to face him and I saw his golden eyes.  
"If you're looking for the bathroom it's over there." He pointed to yet another red door. I walked towards the bathroom and opened the door, but was stopped by Grell's hand.  
"Of course, I'll have to come in there with you to make sure you don't escape." My face flushed.  
"On second thought, I don't have to go anymore." I walked over to the couch and sat down. Grell sat on the chair that was on the other side of the table and just...stared at me. I looked away but I could still feel his gaze on me. Five minutes passed and I couldn't take it anymore. I cleared my throat.  
"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you staring at me?"  
"(SILENCE)"  
"Seriously Grell, I-"  
"I don't get it." I looked up at Grell.  
"I don't get it at all. If you were any other woman I would have killed you off by now. However, there is just something about you. Something that I can't put my finger on." A small blush crept onto my face.  
"You'll be the first my sweet." Once again a small blush appeared on my face. I heard Grell chuckle.  
"And what is so funny?!" I snapped.  
"It's just; YOU LOOK SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE RED!" Grell glomped me and we fell onto the floor.  
"WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF ME!" I shouted trying to pry this thing off me  
"But you're just so cute!" he cooed and nuzzled his nose into my neck.  
"Fine Grell, do whatever you want," I sighed. Suddenly I felt Grell's hand cup my breast. I gasped when he gave it a good squeeze. I pushed him off of me and stood up.  
"GRELL! W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I shouted while Grell stood up.  
"You said I could do whatever I want," he said innocently. My face flushed and Grell glomped me again.  
"SO CUTE!" I sighed and smiled.  
"Ok, ok, I'm cute." I wrapped my arms around Grell's neck and his arms snaked around my waist. He rested his chin on my head while I rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was engulfed in darkness once again.


	6. Chapter 5

Yuki's POV

****"G-Grell," I moaned softly as Grell kissed my neck. His tongue licked my newly formed hicky and made its way back to my lips. He kissed me roughly and didn't waste time shoving his tongue into my mouth. I moaned loudly. He pulled back and looked at me with lust filled eyes. His gaze went down and landed on my "vital regions".  
"Are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded hesitantly. He bent down and-  
I woke up panting. I put a hand on my forehead. Oh my god, I'm sweating.  
"W-what was that?"  
"What was that indeed?" My head shot up and I saw Grell sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room.  
"G-Grell! H-how long have you been sitting there?" I stuttered.  
"Ever since I carried you in here. Can't have you escaping now, can we?" he said smirking. My face flushed. Grell appeared in front of me  
"Again you defy the laws of cuteness," he whispered, "Now, what were you dreaming about?"  
"N-nothing really..."  
"It didn't sound like nothing. You were moaning and groaning so loudly you almost shook the house."  
"I-I-I..."  
"You what?"  
"I-" Suddenly we heard the phone ring.  
"BLOODY HELL!" Grell shouted and stomped over to the phone.  
"WHAT?!" he spat, "I can't, I'm busy at the moment!" He slammed the phone down and slumped down onto the bed.  
"Who was that?" I asked.  
"Just my boss, William. He wanted me to reap someone." I looked up with curiosity.  
"So, what's it like?" I beamed.  
"What?" Grell questioned  
"Being a reaper! What's it like?"  
"Well, I get to kill people every day."  
"That's always fun," I said sarcastically.  
"Oh, and I get to cover people with red blood."  
"What is with you and the color red?"  
"Red is a ravishing color that looks good on anything and anyone!" he said before bring his voice down to a seductive whisper, "Especially you." My face heated up.  
"Come to think of it," Grell pondered, "Why are you wearing a black dress and not a red one?"  
"Because Daddy said that black looks best on me!" I snapped back.  
"Daddy could be wrong," Grell put a hand on my shoulder, "honestly red is definitely your color. Now we should really get that color off of you." He pulled on my dress straps. I blushed and pushed him away.  
"Stop it!" I yelled. In one swift move Grell was hovering over me, pinning my hands above my head.  
"Yuki, you're forgetting that you are my prisoner." He kissed my ear and I growled.  
"Oooo, I got a feisty one." Grell bit my ear. I gasped as I felt his pointy teeth pierce my flesh. He smirked against my skin and licked the blood. Ugh! I need to get this bastard off of me! That actually feels kind of good...NO! I won't let him defile me like this! I brought my knee up and hit his crotch. Grell yelled in pain and fell off the bed.  
"HA! That's what you get for trying to rape a demon's daughter!" I shouted. Grell whimpered on the floor clutching his crotch. This was...sad. I sighed and kneeled down to his eye level.  
"C'mon Grell, it didn't hurt that bad." He said nothing. I groaned and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me with tear filled eyes.  
"Feel better?" I asked. Grell stood up quickly and brushed himself off.  
"Yes, yes I do," he said smirking.  
"What? Why you little-"  
"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" Grell said. I shut my mouth and glared at him. I looked at the clock above the door; 12:02pm. I plopped down on the bed.  
"I'm bored!" I groaned, "What should we do?"  
"Well, I was planning to go shopping today," Grell said. My head shot up immediately.  
"Shopping?" I asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, today is my shopping day. Do you want to go?"  
"YES! I would LOVE to go shopping!" I yelled grabbing Grell's hands and twirling him around.  
"What's the big deal? It's just shopping." I stopped twirling and we sat on the bed.  
"I never get to go shopping since I'm so busy with Ceil."  
"Then we should definitely go," Grell said, "But you can't go out looking like that." I looked at my blood stained clothes and body.  
"Yeah, you're right," I said, "Do you have a shower?"  
"Of course I do! I wouldn't walk around smelling like...well...you."  
"Oh, thanks," I said sarcastically, "Just take me to the shower." Grell led me to a bathroom and gave me RED towels.  
"Well, I'll leave you to shower." Grell was about to leave out the door, but I stopped him.  
"Don't you need to stay to make sure I don't escape?" I asked seductively. Grell's face turned as red as his hair.  
"I-I suppose I can trust y-you this one time." Grell ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door. Weird...he can practically rape me, but he gets all flustered when I try to flirt with him. I stripped down and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down my back. I wonder what Daddy is doing right now. I bet he's turning London upside down looking for me. Am I still even in London? Or did Grell take me across the world? I guess it doesn't really matter. I know Daddy will come searching for me if I'm 10 or 10,000 miles away. I turned the knob and the water stopped. I wrapped my hair and body in a RED towel. I reached for clothes, only to discover I dint have any. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. I saw Grell sitting on the couch, reading a book, with his back to me.  
"Grell," I said, "Do you have any clean clothes I can borrow?"  
"Sure," Grell started to turn around; "Let me show you me closet-" Grell's eyes went as wide as dinner plates when he saw me wrapped in a towel. I sat down next to him.  
"What's the matter Grell?" I asked innocently.  
"I-I-I..."(insert Grell's major nose bleed here:). I giggled and dragged Grell to his room. I threw him down on the bed and started going through his closet. I pulled out a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. I tried them on and to my surprise Grell's clothes fit me perfectly. So, we're the same size...that's a little annoying. I looked at Grell's passed out body and smirked. I woke him up the same way I wake up Ceil.  
"Wake up!" I yelled, jumping and landing on him.  
"ACK!" coughed Grell, "H-hi."  
"Glad to see you've recovered from your nose bleed," I said smirking. Grell's face flushed and I laughed. Grell flipped me over and pinned me to the bed.  
"You keep forgetting that you are my prisoner," he growled.  
"And you keep forgetting that I can knee you in the crotch," I growled back. Grell quickly scrambled off of me.  
"Thank you," I said standing up. Grell eyed me up and down.  
"Cute outfit."  
"Well, I got it from a very fashionable person." Grell smiled at my comment.  
"Ok, let's get going," he said.  
"The thing is," I said, "I don't have any money."  
"Are you poor or something?"  
"NO! I just didn't have any money when you kidnapped me!" I yelled.  
"Ok, ok settle down," Grell sighed, "Tell you what. I'll buy you some stuff to make up for kidnapping you."  
"Well, I guess that would work."  
"Or, I can pay you back in another way," he whispered seductively.  
"Nope, shopping's good."  
"Ah! You're no fun-" I cut him off by running out the door.  
"YUKI! WAIT!"  
"Catch me if you can Grell!" I yelled and sped off towards a random direction.


	7. Chapter 6

Yuki's POV

****I ran as fast as I could; which was pretty fast considering I was a half demon. I looked at the area around Grell's house. It was pretty abandoned, but I could tell I was still in London. I peered behind my shoulder and saw that Grell was still chasing me. I smirked and started jumping from building to building. I stopped when I reached a deserted alley. I looked behind me and saw no sign of Grell.  
"I think I lost him," I panted.  
"Think again." I was slammed against the cold concrete wall.  
"Hi Grell," I sighed. He turned me around and I looked into his rage filled eyes.  
"Don't ever do that again," Grell growled.  
"Or what?" I spat, "You'll kill me?"  
"No, I'll do something much worse." He pulled on my pant line. I gulped.  
"Get the picture?" I nodded.  
"Good, now we can go." We walked out of the alley into the streets. The streets were filled with people and carriages. I felt Grell snake an arm around my waist.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"I can't have you escaping again," he whispered. I rolled my eyes. People stared at Grell and me, well mostly Grell, as we passed. Grell noticed and tightened his grip around me, which made me jump.  
"Did I scare you?" Grell snickered.  
"No!"  
"Then I must have tickled you."  
"N-no..." Crap, I think he found my weakness. Grell gripped my waist again, which made me squeal this time. He smirked and started poking me in the side with his fingers. I squirmed against his grip. I looked around and people where staring at my awkward squirms.  
"G-Grell stop."  
"Nope." He poked me more.  
"I-it tickles and p-people are starting to stare."  
"People were already staring."  
"S-Stop."  
"What's the magic word?"  
"P-Please."  
"Hmmm..." Grell pondered as he poked me harder.  
"Please s-stop!" I squealed. All the eyes of the people on the street were now on Grell and I.  
"U-uh..." I stuttered. Suddenly I felt Grell pick me up in bridal style. This attracted even more attention.  
"Grell, what are you doin-" He cut me off by running.  
"Grell!" I yelled, "What the hell are you doing?! Put me down this instant!"  
"Ok." He loosened his grip, but I clutched onto his neck.  
"No! Don't drop me!" Grell smirked. I shut my eyes, still fearing that he would drop me, and felt the wind blow through my hair. I felt Grell stop and set me down. I opened my eyes and say a string of fancy shops. I turned and glared at him.  
"I could've run myself!" Grell put his hands on my shoulders and spoke to me in a seductive whisper.  
"I know, but don't you just love when I wrap my arms around you?" I couldn't say no to that question so I ran into one of the shops. I accidentally ran into one of the employees.  
"I'm so sorry!"  
"It's quite alright," she said brushing herself off, "Looks like someone is really excited to go shopping."  
"Well I-"  
"Yes, yes we are." I felt the oh so familiar voice of Grell reach my ears.  
"Ok, tell me if you need anything." The employee walked away leavening Grell and I alone.  
"Why did you run off again?" questioned Grell.  
"I-I really wanted to go shopping," I lied blushing.  
"Well then, let's shop till we drop!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Yuki's POV**

~~~Three Fun Filled Hours of Shopping Later~~~

Grell and I skipped through the streets, our bags full of clothes. These last few hours with Grell have been amazing! I can't remember the last time I had this much fun! Grell has impeccable fashion sense. He always picks the outfits that look absolutely perfect on me. I never really noticed what a nice and funny guy he is.  
"Yuki? You okay?" My thoughts were interrupted by Grell's hand in my face.  
"Huh, what?"  
"Did you space out?"  
"I think so."  
"Well let's go to another store!" Grell grasped my hand and pulled me to a store. I blushed and looked at our hands. His hand felt so...warm. We entered the store and Grell's hand left mine. Immediately I missed the warmth that it brought me. I looked at the store we were in and my eyes went wide. The walls and counters were covered with undergarments.  
"What the hell...?"  
I looked around the store dumbfounded. I was so shocked that I didn't notice Grell holding a lacy red bra against mu chest. I pushed him away.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.  
"Picking out bras for you," he said casually.  
"O-Okay...then what the hell are we doing HERE?!"  
"Well we've gotten all other articles of clothing, except undergarments."  
"Why do I need undergarments?!"  
"Oh don't be so mean Yuki," he said, "I'm paying for everything."  
"Fine..." I groaned.  
"Good! Now I'm guessing you're a D?"  
"NO!" I shouted, "I'm a Double D..."  
Grell smirked and grabbed about a dozen bra and panty sets. He snatched my hand and pulled me towards the dressing rooms.  
"Hello, we need a room," Grell said to an employee.  
"Of course," she said brightly, "But we only have one available room, if you two don't mind sharing.  
""Absolutely no-" Grell slapped a hand over my mouth.  
"We wouldn't mind at all!" he said happily.  
"Ok ladies, follow me."  
I tried to scream "he's not a lady" but Grell kept his hand firmly over my mouth.  
"Here we are, just call if you need anything."  
"Thank you!"  
And with that the "helpful" employee left Grell and I alone, in a dressing room, with bras and panties. He removed his hand from my mouth. I was about to scream when Grell pulled out his chainsaw. Where the hell has he been keeping that?  
!"Scream and I'll chop off something."  
"That's not fair!" I said.  
"It is entirely fair. Now try on these," he said handing me all the bras and panties he picked out.  
"I'm not going to get changed in front of you!" I growled, "And you'll probably get another nosebleed and pass out again."  
Grell blushed.  
"T-that was uncalled for!"  
"Who cares; I'm still not changing."  
"Oh c'mon! I'll close my eyes!" Grell persisted.  
"So?! I'm still no-"  
"And I'm the one with the chainsaw." I gulped and he smirked.  
"Do you promise not to look?" I said.  
"Promise."  
Grell smiled showing his amazing pointy teeth. I picked out a red lacy bra and panty set and walked to the opposite wall. I turned to Grell and saw that his eyes were closed, but he still had a smirk plastered on his face. I started to take off my shirt. I turned around once more to make sure he wasn't peeking. His eyes were shut tight. I sighed and took off my shirt. I was wearing the black lacy bra from the night Grell kidnapped me. I moved my long black hair over one shoulder and started to take off my bra. I had a lot of trouble getting the clasp undone. I liked this bra, but it was hard to get on and off. I struggled with it for about five minutes, until I felt hands on mine. The hands undid the bra with ease. I held my bra in place so it wouldn't fall. I turned to see Grell's lust filled eyes and a little blood coming out of his nose. I would've pushed him away, but I saw something else in his sparkling green eyes. It almost looked like...longing. Grell's head swooped down and landed on my neck. I gasp when I felt his tongue flicker out. I tried to push him off using my free hand, which the other was still holding my bra. He pulled back. He wasn't smirking like I thought he would be, but instead he was frowning.  
"Yuki I'm so sorry," Grell said in shame,"I-I wasn't looking at first, but you were taking a while. So I p-peeked and I just lost it. I'm sorr-" I put a finger to his lips. He looked at me shocked, but I just smiled.  
"I forgive you Grell," I whispered.  
"R-Really?" I nodded. Grell smiled and leaned his forehead on mine  
."Thank goodness," he whispered back. We gazed into each other's eyes and got lost in them. I could fell Grell's hot breath on my mouth. Our lips were only four centimeters apart. He started to lean in. 3cm...2cm...1cm...  
"Excuse me? Are you okay in there?"  
We heard the employee. Grell and I sighed.  
"Yes," Grell said, "We'll be out in a minute."  
"Okay, thank you!"  
Grell turned back to me  
."That's right," I said, "We're in a dressing room."  
"Time sure flies by."  
"Only when you're with the right person." Grell blushed and smiled at me. He stepped away from me and picked up his chainsaw. He shrunk it and put it in his pocket. So that's where he keeps it.  
"I'll leave you to change." With that Grell left me alone in the dressing room. I sank to the floor. He was about to kiss me. I smiled and blushed. I grabbed a bra and started to put it on. I think I may be developing feelings for the blood red grim reaper.


	9. Chapter 8

Yuki's POV

I walked out of the dressing room, undergarments in hand, to see Grell leaning cooly against the wall.  
"Hey."  
"Hey," he replied, "How did they fit?"  
"Perfectly," I said smiling. Grell smiled back.  
"Good. Do you want me to buy them?" I nodded happily. We walked to the cash register employee. I think she realized that Grell was a boy because she looked at him strangely when he bought my undergarments. But when she saw me, her confused frown turned into a bright smile.  
"It's so nice for you to buy undergarments for your girlfriend," said the employee.  
"Oh we're not boyfriend and girlfriend," Grell and I said in unison, blushing. The employee smirked.  
"Don't try to trick me. I can see love anywhere," she gave Grell the bags, "Will that be all?"  
"Y-Yes," Grell stuttered. I followed him out if the store, still blushing.  
"So, where do you want to go now?" asked Grell.  
"Oh, um, wherever you want to go," I replied.  
"Well, I'm getting Lind of tired. Is it ok if we head home?" I nodded.  
"Cool, let's go." Grell grasped my hand and we started walking. There was that warm feeling again. I smiled and intertwined my fingers with his. I saw Grell's face go red, but he smiled. We walked for a while and it was silent the whole way.  
"Grell." "Yuki." We said at the same time and blushed.  
"Y-you can go," I said.  
"I-I just wanted to thank you," he stated. I looked at Grell confused.  
"You k-know for spending time with me. I really had fun with you today." I looked up at him and felt my face flush. Grell smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"Now, what were you going to say?"  
"The exact same thing."  
It took a while to get back to Grell's house since we didn't run this time. I didn't mind though. It was nice walking with him. Hand in hand. We got to Grell's house and he unlocked the door, his hand never leaving mine. I followed him in and we set our many bags down.  
"Well that was fun," Grell said.  
"Yes, yes it was." He finally noticed that he was still clutching my hand. Grell blushed and untangled our hands. My hand felt cold and empty without his. I hid my sadness and started going through the many, many shopping bags. I tried to look at everything by taking out one thing at a time. I eventually got frustrated and poured it all out onto the floor.  
"What are you doing?" I turned around to see Grell standing over me with a confused look.  
"Looking at the stuff you bought me."  
"By pouring it out onto the floor?"  
"I got frustrated."  
"Figures."  
"You're one to talk Mr. I won't kill you, I'll do something much worse," I said mimicking his voice. I felt Grell's arms wrap around my waist. He nuzzled his nose into my neck.  
" Oh don't be like that Yuki," he cooed," I'm not ready to lose you." When he said that my heart skip beat.  
"Grell, get off."  
"I don't want to," he groaned.  
"Well, I want you to get off-" I stopped when I felt Grell's lips brush against my neck. He kept kissing, trying to find my sweet spot. I let out a sigh when he found it. He smirked against my skin and started nipping, biting, and sucking. I bit my bottom lip, trying to suppress a moan.  
"Moan for me," he said between kisses. I vigorously shook my head.  
"Just once please." He sucked harder, definitely leaving a hicky. It wasn't just his mouth doing work. Grell's hands were roaming chest, so it was really hard not to let out a sound.  
"Let it out Yuki." His hands gave my chest a rough squeezed and I let out a much needed moan.  
"That's my girl." My heart skipped another beat when he called me "his girl". I felt Grell detached himself from me. I turned around to face him. I was breathing hard and I knew my face was flushed.  
"Looks like somebody got a little too excited," he said smirking.  
"You started it!" I growled.  
"Don't act like you didn't love it," Grell said," Now, I want you to model for me!" I recovered my breath and my face started to cool down.  
"Model...?"  
"Yes! Model the clothes I bought you!" He picked up some clothes and threw them at me.  
"Uhhh..." I said.  
"Go!" Grell pushed me into the bedroom and shut the door.  
~~~84 sets of clothes later~~~  
"Amazing darling, amazing!" Grell said clapping.  
"You've said that for the last 84 outfits Grell!" I yelled. Grell rummaged through a bag and tossed me a red dress.  
"That's the last one! Go try it on!"  
"Do I have to?" I complained.  
"Yes!" I slumped over to the bedroom and sat on the bed. I held out the dress in front of me.

cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=11022051

I sighed and pulled it on and all the accessories. I walked out of the room.  
"I-it's perfect!" Grell squealed.  
"Really?" I blushed.  
"Yes! Absolutely perfect!" he said walking up to me, admiring the dress.  
"In fact," Grell smirked," I think I want to try it on."  
"YOU want to try it on?" I said confused.  
"Yes, now take it off." He started pulling on the straps of the dress. I backed away and pulled them up.  
"W-what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.  
"I want to try on the dress." Grell pulled on the strings and they came undone.  
"G-Grell!" I pushed him away. He grabbed my sides and pushed me onto the ground.  
" Don't forget Yuki, I know your weakness." Oh crap. Grell's hands squeezed and poked my sides.  
"Grell! P-Please!" I laughed.  
"Let me try on the dress!"  
"N-Never!" I wheezed.  
CRASH!  
Grell and I looked up to see a pile of house chunks and dust. Out of the ruble, I saw two figures, a tall one and a short one. The dust cleared and my eyes widened.  
"Daddy?"


	10. Chapter 9

Yuki's POV

Now, this is never a good situation to be in. You, pinned to the ground by a guy your dad obviously hates, the dress you're wearing slipping off your shoulders, and a hickey visible on your neck. Well, that was the situation I was in right now.  
"Daddy?" I said.  
"Yuki!" Daddy yelled as he stumbled out of the ruble. Ceil stumbled after him. They both stopped when the say the position I was in. Ceil's eyes widened while Daddy's eyes filled with rage. Grell quickly got off of me. Daddy clenched his hands and gritted his teeth. I've never seen him this angry before.

Grell's POV

I've never seen Bassy this angry before. I glanced at Yuki and she looked scared. I'm guessing she has never seen him this angry before either. I looked at Bassy and he was running towards me, as his fist rose. I screamed and blocked my face. I waited for the blow to come, but it never came. Instead I heard a loud thud. I opened my eyes to see Yuki against the wall.  
"Yuki!" I yelled and ran to her side. She opened her eyes and rubbed her head.  
"Ow." Yuki looked at Bassy. Then the weirdest thing happened, she started crying. Yuki grabbed me and buried her face into my chest.  
"D-Daddy hit me!" she bawled. Bassy, that brat Ceil, and I all had shocked looks on our faces. I didn't really know what to do at this point, so I just wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair.

Yuki's POV

Grell's hand was very soothing even though I was fake crying. I don't know why I started crying. The punch didn't even hurt that much. It was the only thing I could think of doing at that moment. I felt Grell get yanked off of me. I saw Daddy slam him against the wall.  
"How dare you t-touch her," Daddy's voice was shaking with rage, "I-I'm going to kill you." Daddy raised his fist and punched Grell in the face, hard. My eyes widened in horror. I grabbed Daddy's arm and held it back.  
"STOP!" I screamed, but he brushed me off like I was scrap paper. Daddy punched Grell again.  
"PLEASE STOP!" I screeched as tears, real ones this time, fell down my face.  
"Sebastian." Daddy's fist froze in midair.  
"Yes young master?" Daddy asked.  
"Release the grim reaper," Ceil ordered.  
"As you wish." Daddy threw Grell to the floor, but I caught him just in time.  
"G-Grell," I whispered.  
"Y-Yuki?" he coughed  
"Y-yes, it's me." Grell looked at my dress.  
"I-I'm getting b-blood all over y-your new dress." This made me cry even more.  
"Oh Grell," I sniffled.  
"Sebastian," I heard Ceil say, "Retrieve Yuki so we can get out of here." My eyes widened.  
"Yes my lord." I tightened my grip on Grell's body as Daddy walked towards us.  
"I'm not leaving," I growled. Daddy ignored me and snatched me away from Grell.  
"No!" I shouted, "I can't leave him!" I kicked and screamed, but it was no use. Daddy was just too strong.  
"Will that be all?" asked Daddy. Ceil Looked to Grell, to me, and then to Daddy.  
"Yes, now let's go."  
"GRELL!" I screamed before I was engulfed in darkness.

I opened my eyes to see the Phantomhive mansion. I felt Daddy set me down. I turned and slapped him.  
"How could you?!" I cried, "How could you just leave him like that?!"  
"Yuki, he kidnapped you," Ceil said. I turned and slapped Ceil. He stared at me, shocked.  
"And how could you order Daddy to take me away from Grell?!" I was about to hit Ceil again when I felt Daddy grab my wrist.  
"You need to calm down," said Daddy. I took a deep breath and let my arms fall to my sides.  
"Now apologize to the young master." I turned to Ceil to see that his cheek was red. I ran and gave him a hug.  
"I'm so sorry Ceil!" I cried.  
"It's ok Yuki." I released him and he gave me a hanker chief. I cleaned my face and blew my nose.  
"Now put on a good face for the servants." I nodded. We walked into the mansion. I saw Mey-rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka.  
"Welcome back young mast-YUKI!" They all ran to me.  
"Where were you?!"  
"We were very worried, yes we were!"  
"And why are you covered in blood?!"  
"Hohoho!"  
"I...um..." I looked over to Ceil and Daddy for help. They just shrugged.  
"I-I was...on a task for Ceil...a-and this isn't blood...it's paint," I stuttered.  
"Oh ok," they all said in unison (except Tanaka).  
"OK!" Daddy said, "Back to work!"  
"Y-Yes sir!" They all ran out of the room.  
"And Yuki, I want you to-"  
"I'm going to my room," I said walking up the stairs.  
"Wait! I want you to-"  
"I'm not doing anything you say, Sebastian," I growled and walked to my room. I slumped onto my bed not wanting to take off the dress Grell bought me. Grell. Is he ok? Where is he? Will he come back for me? These are the questions I kept asking myself as I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Yuki's POV**

"Yuki? Yuki?"

"Yuki! You haven't been out of your room in three days! Don't you think this little temper tantrum of yours has gone one long enough?!"

"Fine, be a baby for all I care." I heard Daddy stomp away from my room. He doesn't understand the pain and sorrow I'm feeling right now. I don't even know if Grell is still alive. Can demons kill reapers with bare fists alone? I'm sure Daddy is strong enough to do it. And that look in his eyes when he saw Grell on top of me. It was pure hatred. But to whom? Me or Grell? I'm guessing it's Grell because he's the one Daddy beat black and blue. But I don't blame Grell for kidnapping me. In fact, I thank him for it. Those days with Grell have been the happiest I've been since Mommy was alive. Mommy...What would you do if you were still alive. Would you be rage-filled like Daddy? Or would you make everything better like you used to do? I don't know what to do. I want to find Grell, but Daddy has me on complete lockdown. I can't leave the mansion without him knowing. I want to see him. I want to know that he's ok.  
Knock. Knock.  
"Yuki?" I heard Daddy's voice, "Can I come in?" I didn't say anything.  
"I'll take that as a yes." I heard the door open and pulled the sheets over my head.  
"Yuki, we need to talk," he said pulling the covers off of me.  
"Go away," I groaned.  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"No, I don't understand," Daddy stated, "I mean, c'mon Yuki, you're wearing the same dress! You're acting like a human."  
"I am half human."  
"Don't remind me," he groaned.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
"Nothing."  
"Does that mean you wish you never met mom?! And never had me?!" I yelled.  
"NO! That's not what I mean at all! You know I love you and your mom very much!"  
"But you wish you hadn't met mom and just had a full demon child with another demon?!"  
"NO!"  
"Then what?!"  
"We can't help who we fall in love with!" That shut me up.  
"Daddy..." I said.  
"Do you think I wanted to fall in love with a human?" he said, "But there was just something about your mother that I couldn't resist. At first I thought I wanted her soul, so I made a contract with her." My eyes widened.  
"Her wish was to find a man that truly loved her and for him to start a family with her. I never guessed that man would be me. She insisted that our contract be fulfilled, but I couldn't take the soul of the woman I loved." Daddy came and sat next to me on the bed.  
"But, I knew me not taking her soul would break the rules of hell," he said grimly, "So I hid us. For seven years I managed to hide us from them. But on that dreadful day they found us and k-killed her."  
"But I would've remembered something so horrible," I whispered.  
"That's why I erased your memory."  
"You what?!"  
"You were too young to deal with the pain, so I had to wait until you were older."  
"You waited fourteen years?!" I boomed, "I could've handled it!"  
"No you couldn't. I don't even think you can handle it now," He wiped my cheek with his thumb, "Your cheeks are covered in tears."  
"N-no they're not," I sniffled and cleaned my face.  
"You can't fool me. I've been wiping tour tears since you were a baby."  
"That's because you're my Daddy," I said happily.  
"And you're my little girl," he said wrapping his arms around me. I giggled and hugged him back.  
"Hey Daddy?" I finally spoke up.  
"Hm?"  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted."  
"It's alright. Besides," he stood up, "I know now why you acted like that."  
"Really? Then why?" I asked confused.  
"I'm sorry, but I need to attend to the young master." He started to walk out my room.  
"Wait Daddy!" I called to him, "You never answered my question!"  
"You'll realize soon enough," He called back.  
"Realize what?" but he was already out if sight. I slumped back down on my bed. No point in trying to argue with Daddy. I looked at my clothes and body. I finally noticed that I was giving off an odor. I sighed and got up to take a shower. I washed all the blood and dirt off of myself. I stepped out and wrapped my hair and body in a towel. I looked in the mirror and saw the hickey on my neck. Hopefully Daddy didn't notice this, but Daddy notices everything. I put the hickey out of my mind because it reminded me of Grell. I fixed my hair and put on a simple t-shirt and jeans. I put on a choker necklace to cover up my hickey. I walked out of my room and down the hallway. As soon as I rounds the corner, I was glomped my three bodies.  
"Yuki, why did you refuse to leave your room?!"  
"We missed you, yes we did!"  
"Were you sick?"  
"Um...What Finny said! I-I was sick, but I'm better now."  
"Oh," they said in unison, "It's good you're better."  
"Yeah...Now, as my father would say, get back to work!"  
"Yes ma'am," they giggled and ran off.  
"Hello Miss. Yuki." I jumped when real-Tanaka appeared behind me.  
"Oh, hey Tanaka,"I said smiling.  
"Have you made a full recovery?" he asked.  
"Recovery? Oh yeah, I was sick...Yes, I feel better now."  
"Well, I think you still seem a little sick."  
"What do you mean? I feel perfectly healthy," I said confused.  
"You have a special," he said smiling, "I've had it, your father has had it, and a million other people around the world have had it. It's a sickness that can be cured by only one person."  
"Tanaka, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Miss Yuki, I'm talking about the sickness called lov-" He reverted back to his smaller self.  
"Wait! What's the sickness called?!"  
"Ho, ho, ho."  
"Sigh...I'll see you later Tanaka," I said and walked to the kitchen. I wonder what kind of 'sickness' he was talking about.  
"Oh Yuki." I looked up to see Daddy.  
"Hey Daddy."  
"Will you take this glass of water to the young master?"  
"Sure." I took the glass and walked to Ceil's room. I entered to see Ceil reading a book.  
"Hey Ceil," I said setting the glass on his nightstand and sitting on the bed, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He didn't say anything.  
"Can't sleep?"  
"Yes," he sighed closing his book.  
"Do you want me to read you the story?"  
"Yes," he sighed again. I smiled and grabbed a version of _William Shakespeare's Hamlet.__  
_"Act 1..."  
~~~One Story Later~~~  
I closed the book and placed it on his nightstand. Ceil fell asleep halfway through the story, but I knew he would wake up again if I didn't finish the whole story. I kissed his forehead and tip-toed out of the room. I walked to my room to go to bed. I changed into a silk red pajama dress that came to my fingertips. Red...I crawled into bed and turned off the lights. Seconds later I heard a knock on my door.  
"Come in," I sighed. I saw Daddy walk in.  
"Hey Daddy," I yawned, "What's up?"  
"Coming to say goodnight to my little girl," he said kissing my forehead.  
"Daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore!" I giggled.  
"You're right judging by the hickey on your neck."  
"Oh...um...I forgot about that..."  
"It's ok," he smiled, "Just don't go too far."  
"Didn't we have this extremely awkward conversation when I was thirteen?"  
"I know, but I want to tell yo-" I put my hands over my ears.  
"Lalala! I'm not listening!" I said.  
"Ok, ok," whispered Daddy, "We don't want to wake the young lord."  
"Fine," I giggled, "Goodnight Daddy."  
"Goodnight my little girl." He walked out of my room and shut the door. I yawned and laid my head back down on the pillow.  
"Well wasn't that cutest father, daughter moment I've ever seen! ~3" My head shot up. I knew that voice anywhere.  
"Over here my darling demon." I turned to see the red, flaming, grim reaper kneeling at the side of my bed.  
"G-Grell!" I squealed and glomped him.  
"Y-you're ok!" I cried, "I-I was s-so worried."  
"I missed you too Yuki, but why are you crying?"  
"B-Because my Daddy hit y-you and forced me to l-leave you there!"  
"Oh that," Grell said, "Nobody can kill a reaper with bare fists. I was fine."  
"B-but-"  
"Shhh...Calm down," he said wiping my tears, "I'm ok. See, beautiful as ever!" He started striking various poses. I giggled.  
"Then if you were perfectly fine," I pondered, "Why didn't you come see me sooner?"  
"Oh, I was preparing."  
"Preparing for what?" Out of nowhere, Grell was holding a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. He took a deep breath and said:  
"Yuki, will you go out on a date with me?"


	12. Chapter 11

Yuki's POV

"Yuki, will you go out on a date with me?" I stared at the red headed grim reaper blankly. Did he just say what I think he said?  
"Date...?" I asked confused. He nodded.  
"H-How could I say no? You got the whole flowers and chocolate thing going on," I laughed.  
"Ugh!" Grell groaned, "I knew I shouldn't have bought these! Stupid Ronald, Stupid William."  
"N-no! I just think it's kind of funny you're going all out on this," I said flustered, "Wait, William, if I remember is your boss, but who's Ronald?"  
"Ronald is this cutie pie who was made my apprentice," gushed Grell.  
"Oh," I said a little jealous of this Ronald.  
"Do I sense a hint of jealousy in your voice?"  
"N-No!" I blushed.  
"C'mon Yuki, you're insulting my ability to read women," he said," Just admit it."  
"Weren't you asking me out on a date?"  
"That's right! So will you?" he asked again.  
"Hmmm..." I pondered striking a thinking pose.  
"Please!" begged Grell," I've been wanting to ask you ever since I first met you!" As soon as Grell said that he slapped a hand over his mouth. Both out faces flushed.  
"W-what I mean to say was t-"  
"Well, if you want me THAT desperately, I suppose I could consider going on a date with you." I know its mean, but I felt considerable triumphed.  
"I don't want you THAT desperately," said an annoyed Grell.  
"So, you don't want to go on a date with me?"  
"N-No! I do! I really do!" he said blushing more. I was really enjoying this.  
"Calm down," I giggle putting a hand on his shoulder, "You're so cute when you're red."  
"Isn't that my line?"  
"Nope!" I stated matter of factly, "And yes Grell, I will go on a date with you."  
"YAY!" He glomped me and we fell onto the bed. Grell giggled like a little girl and nuzzled his nose into my neck. His open affection is adorable. I giggled too and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Yuki?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"You know what I just realized?~"  
"What?"  
"You and me, are in a bed, and your night gown is really revealing.~" I gasped as Grell's tongue slithered out, liking my neck. I groaned and pushed him off the bed. He landed with a thud that I hope didn't wake anyone.  
"Why did you have to ruin that adorable moment and make it all...all...all dirty!" I growled.  
"I think I made the moment better," he smirked, "And you could've asked me to stop."  
"Yeah, because that always works," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Grell snickered at me.  
"So, this date. When and where is it going to happen?"  
"Right now," he said swooping me up into his arms.  
"W-What?! N-Now?!," I gasped, "B-But I'm pretty much h-half naked!"  
"Don't worry. Where we're going, you won't be needing clothes!~"  
"WHA?!"  
Grell ignored my complaints and plunged us out the window. A rush of freezing, cold, night air hit me like a slap to the face. I buried my face into his chest to escape from the cold. I felt him stop and set me down. I opened my eyes.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed. Grell and I were standing on a high building. A very, very, VERY high building. I backed up and hit his chest. Grell wrapped an arm around my waist to prevent me from falling.  
"I didn't think you were afraid of heights," said Grell.  
"I'm not usually," I said shakily clutching his shirt, "But we're VERY high up."  
A horrible thought struck me.  
"This isn't where our date is going to be, right?"  
"Of course not!" screeched Grell, "This isn't romantic at all! I just had to stop to do this.~" Before I could react , he stuck a piece of fabric over my eyes.  
"G-Grell! I c-can't see! I angrily shouted.  
"That's kind of the point." I felt him pick me up and take off again. I found Grell's neck and wrapped my arms around it.  
_I wonder where he's taking me. Well, knowing Grell, it's going to be red. But what did he mean when he said 'Where we're going you won't need any clothes'? Now I'm a little worried. Whatever, I'll just kick him in the balls again if he goes too far.__  
_My thoughts were interrupted when Grell released me. Something soft and cushiony was at my feet. Grass perhaps? He loosened the fabric around my eyes and I watched it fall to the ground. I was, in fact, standing on grass. I slowly looked up and my crimson eyes widened.  
"Wow!"


	13. Chapter 12 Part 1

Yuki's POV

"Wow!" I gasped, gaping at the amazing sight before me. We were surrounded by millions and millions of black and red roses. In the distant I could see a sparkling pond. The light of the moon reflected off of everything, making the while field gleam and glimmer. It was quite a sight. The whole scene could've have come out of a movie.  
"Beautiful."  
I turned and saw Grell standing beside me.  
"Don't you think?"  
It was probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, but there was something off about it.  
"Black and Red," he looked at me confused, "Such an impure mix to come together. It's funny; don't you think?"  
I grabbed Grell's hand and intertwined our fingers. I saw a blush creep into his face. Something caught my eye in the field.  
"What's that?" I asked pointing.  
"That," he said pulling me to a red blanket, "Is a picnic."  
"A picnic?"  
Grell nodded. He grabbed a basket and started taking out plates, silverware, glass cups, etc. Okay, I swear I've seen this in a movie before. I watched as Grell took out a red and white cake. He then poured what I think was sparkling cider into our glasses.  
"What kind of cake is that?" I questioned.  
"Try it and find out!" Grell said shoving a piece into my mouth. I started chewing and my face lit up.  
"It's red velvet cake!" I squealed in excitement.  
"Correct! Your prize: a fork!" I took the fork and took another bite.  
"Mmm, this is so good!"  
Grell laughed at my reaction and took a bite for himself. I can't believe he did this all for me.  
I don't know how much time had passed with Grell and I sitting, talking, and eating. But I didn't care.  
"And then what happened?" I laughed.  
"Then I pulled Will's pants down in front of everybody!"  
I rolled on the blanket laughing my ass off.  
"I bet you got in so much trouble," I giggled.  
"Yeah, Will beat me black and blue but it was totally worth it!" said Grell.  
"You're so lucky!" I exclaimed, "I wish I was a grim reaper."  
"No you do not. We get so much boring paperwork and constantly have to go on stupid mission," he explained, "You're the one who lucky. Demons get to do whatever they want. I'd rather be a full-fledged demon like you instead of a grim reaper."  
"But I'm not a full-fledged demon."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm a half demon," I blankly stated.  
"What?!" Grell shouted shocked.  
"Do you have something against half demons?"  
"No! I-It's just t-that I always thought y-you were a full demon," he said embarrassed.  
"It's ok, but yeah, I am in fact a half demon. My mother was human."  
"Bassy married a human?!" he shouted again shocked.  
"Yes," I giggled at the nickname.  
"But, where's your mother now?"  
"S-She died when I was seven," I said tears brimming my eyes.  
"I'm so sorry. But even though your mother is gone you still have your father, and that brat Ciel! And those servants at the mansion!"  
"I guess you're right."  
Grell cupped my face with his hands. He stared at me with loving eyes.  
"And you have me."  
I stared back at him and blushed. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Thank you Grell," I whispered. He got over the shocked and put his arms around me.  
"You're welcome," he whispered back. I wanted to stay like that forever. I felt so safe in his arms, but I knew I had to pull away sooner or later. I chose sooner. I reluctantly pulled away from Grell. We both looked away to hide our red faces. I saw that there was only one bite left from the cake.  
"You can have it," I heard Grell say.  
"No, no you can take it!" I said.  
"Nope," he insisted lifting my chin,"Say 'ahhh'." My face flushed as he fed me the last piece of red velvet cake.  
"T-Thank you," I stuttered.  
"Oh no Yuki, you've got crumbs on your face."  
I felt Grell's tongue run across my cheek. He smirked at my red face. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I grinned evilly. I pushed Grell onto the soft roses and crawled on top of him. I saw his face flush.  
"W-What are you doi-"  
"Oh no Grell, you've got crumbs on your neck," I said cutting him off. I lowered my head and let my tongue slither onto his Grell's neck. I felt his body shudder and I chuckled darkly. He let out a gasp when I licked a certain spot. I started sucking, nipping, and biting on his sweet spot. I smirked against his skin as he started panting.  
This felt great; to have this much power over a grim reaper. Unfortunately that power didn't last long when I felt something on my sides. I squeaked when Grell's hands gripped my sides.  
_Oh crap! Why do I have to be so ticklish?!_  
My lips left his neck as I tried to break away from his grasp.  
"S-Stop!" I laughed uncontrollably.  
"This is payback!" Grell and I were both laughing, but he was the only one having fun. Grell rolled me over so he was on top, and tickled me more. I rolled him over so I was on top. This process continued until I felt us switching places too quickly; I realized that we were rolling down the hill. We both screamed and clutched onto each other. I shut my eyes, waiting for the rolling to stop.  
SPLASH!  
Well, we stopped rolling, but now I felt extremely cold and wet. I tried to open my eyes, but my vision was blurred. I did the logical thing to do and swam up. My head emerged from the water, gasping for air.  
_We fell into the pond? Really?_  
I sighed at our stupidity. I extended my legs and found out I could stand. I stood up and the water came to my shoulders. I walked to the flowers and sat down. I looked at myself. The water caused my night gown to hug my body tightly. It showed all my curves and was almost see-through. My face heated up as I tried to look for Grell.  
_Looks like he hasn't resurfaced yet._  
SPLASH!  
Spoke too soon. I saw the flash of red that was Grell pop up. He coughed and walked towards me. His glasses had fallen off during the crash, but thanks to the chain, they stayed securely around his neck. Grell sat next to me and cleaned his glasses. He put them on and looked at me. His face instantly went red.  
"Stop staring," I said blushing. He just kept staring with his mouth open a little.  
"This is your fault!" I growled, trying to cover myself. Grell snapped out of his daze.  
"How is this my fault?! You started it with your tease filled kisses!"  
"I was getting pay-back.  
''Pay-back for what?!"  
"For all the times you teasidly kissed me," I stated bluntly. Grell sighed.  
"Fine, I'm sorry for teasidly kissing and tickling you."  
"Will you stop doing it then?"  
"Do you really want me to stop doing it?" My cheeks flared.  
_Did I really want him to stop kissing and tickling me?  
_"By the look on your red face, I'm guessing that's a no," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and slumped back down onto the roses. I closed my eyes. The small breeze stung my soaking wet skin. I heard shuffling, but I ignored it. I heard another splash and then felt more cold water on me.  
"What the hell?!" I shouted, standing up fuming. My eyes widened when I saw the person before me.


	14. Chapter 12 Part 2

Yuki's POV

"What the hell?!" I shouted, standing up fuming.  
My eyes widened when I saw the person before me.  
There was Grell, in the pond. Water was running down his face, hair, and his BARE chest. This moment reminded me of one of those romantic comedy animes. The hot guy emerging from the water, the girl standing there, entranced by his beauty, and everything was happening in slow-motion. Isn't there something else that happens in these anime moments? What was it? I felt blood gushing out of my nose.  
Oh yeah, that's it.  
I fled to the bushes, holding my bleeding nose.  
_Damn Grell. Him and his stupid...well toned chest and silky hair that drapes around his body in the most sexiest of ways. And his long legs. How can a man have legs THAT sexy?! I would think he would be a girl minus the lack of an upper chest and not the lack of a prominent package. Hmmm...a very prominent package indeed...No, mind get out of the gutter!_  
I recovered from my nose bleed and wobbled back to the pond.  
"What happen?" asked Grell. I looked away as my face heated up.  
"N-Nothing."  
"Well, come on in! The water's fine!" he said going underwater. I smiled at his childish behavior. I looked at my soaking wet night gown.  
"This thing is only going to make me colder," I thought to myself. I shrugged and slipped out of the wet red fabric, leaving me only in my undergarments. I smirked and wadded into the pond. I looked around for a certain reaper, but he was nowhere in sight.  
"Hmmm...Where could he be?" I pondered.  
"RIGHT HERE!" I didn't even have time to react before I was pushed underwater.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" I tried to scream, but water filled my mouth. I swam to the top, gasping. As soon as my head was above the surface, water came gushing out of my mouth. I turned around to see said reaper laughing his ass off.  
"GRELL SUTCLIFF!" I yelled and he immediately stopped laughing, "You nearly scared me to death! And you nearly choked me to death with water! At least warn me before you drown me! I can't believe you did tha-" I stopped yelling when I saw Grell in a dreamy state, gazing at me. I followed his eyes and they landed on my chest. I smirked.  
"Ooo, do you like what you see?~" I purred scooting closer to him. His head was thrown back by a huge wave of blood gushing from his nose. I laughed triumphantly at his floating, bleeding, drooling body. I grinned and elbowed him in the stomach, sending him underwater. I laughed more when his head popped up a few seconds later, throwing up water.  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" screeched Grell.  
"Payback is a bitch, my red-headed friend," I giggled. He growled and splashed me in the face.  
"Hey!" I yelled and splashed him back.  
"Oh it is so on!" Well, we ended up in a huge splash fight that lasted, well, I don't even know.  
We both crawled onto the flowers gasping for air. Grell and I slumped down and panted. I scooted closer to Grell and laid my head on his wet chest. I could tell he was blushing when he nervously wrapped an arm around my waist.  
"Well, that was fun," I giggled.  
"Yes, yes it was," he giggled back, running his fingers through my soaked hair. I could hear Grell's heartbeat, it was beating fast. Then I could feel my heartbeat beat faster than it already was. I buried my flushed face into his chest.  
"Something wrong?" I looked up at his face. He was so handsome.  
"I-I just wanted to s-say that I've had a wonderful time with y-you," I stuttered. He smiled a warm smile and kissed my forehead. My face flared up more.  
"Me too Yuki," he whispered, "Me too."

~Fast Forward~

Grell leaped through the window of the Phantomhive manor and into my room. He gently set me down onto the carpet. I gazed into his green eyes as he gazed into my red ones. I just can't believe the events that occurred tonight. In all my years no one has ever done anything like that for me.  
"Hey Grell?" I said breaking my dreamy state.  
"Hmmm?" he said. Apparently he was as gazed as me.  
"I just wanted to thank you for everything. No one has ever done something like that for me and I'm very grateful," I said.  
"It's no trouble," Grell said, a tint of pink grazing his cheeks, "I had a lot of fun too."  
"Still, thank you so muc-"  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" he said cutting me off, "Yuki, I have a present for you!~"  
"Oh Grell, you've already done so much. I can't possibly accept-"  
"Rubbish! Now close your eyes!~"  
"But I-" Grell placed a finger on my lips.  
"Please close your eyes," he whispered. I nodded and slowly closed my eyes. About 30 seconds passed and I was getting impatient.  
"Grell, if you're going to give me somethin-" I was cut off by a soft pressure on my lips. My eyes shot opened to see closed eyes. But not just any body's closed eyes, they were Grell's closed eyes. I was freaking out on the inside, but on the outside I remained frozen in shock. H-he's kissing me! Holy crap he's kissing me! Grell Sutcliff is actually kissing me! What should I do?! Should I kiss back?! Of course I should kiss back! My eyes drooped closed as started to kiss back. I felt Grell smile(not smirk! Smile!) and wrap his arms around my waist, pushing me closer. I smiled back and draped my arms around his neck. Grell's lips were warm, not what I was expecting since we just swam in a freezing pond, but I wasn't complaining. I could feel all the emotion he was pouring into this one little kiss. Passion, desire, longing. I moved my lips in sync with his and tried to get him to feel my emotions. Now this was a moment I wanted to last forever.

? POV

I yawned and rubbed my tired eyes as I made my way to her room.  
"Stupid nightmares," I groaned. I found her room and slowly opened the door.  
"Hey Yuki, I had another nightmare and I wanted t-WHAT THE TEA AND SCONES?!"

Yuki's POV

This was absolute bliss!~ Grell was an amazing kisser. I felt his tongue glide over my bottom lip. I was about to let him enter when:  
"WHAT THE TEA AND SCONES?!" I parted from my red-headed kisser to see a little Ciel, standing there in pure shock. My face flared up. I instantly reacted on instinct and pushed Grell out the window. I ran to Ciel and wrapped my arms around his waist before he could escape.  
"C-Ciel! What are y-you doing here?! Aren't you supposed t-to be in bed?!" I stuttered.  
"What am I doing here?!" shouted Ciel, "What are you doing here kissing that thing?!" Suddenly Grell's head popped up from the window.  
"Why did you push me out the window, darling?" he said.  
"Darling?!" Ciel said shocked.  
"Darling?~" I sighed dreamily. Grell walked up to me and a struggling Ciel.  
"I'm sensing that I should leave," he smiled weakly.  
"What? Why?" I said.  
"Well, the brat is trying to bite you." I looked down to see, in fact, Ciel was trying to bite my hand off.  
"Oh, I guess you're right," I sighed. I felt Grell cup my face in his hands.  
"Don't be so sad," he said.  
"But when will I see you again?"  
"Soon," Grell pecked my lips, "I promise." I watched as my blood red lover leapt out of my window, into the night.  
"That was gross," Ciel spat breaking me from my gaze. Anger boiled through me. I turned him around to face me.  
"Why did you come into my room so late and had to ruin my touching moment between Grell and I?!"  
"Sorry!" he shouted back, "I...I had another nightmare..." The anger drained out of me when I realized I was talking to a little boy. I gave him a loving hug.  
"I'm sorry Ciel," I said, "Of course you can sleep with me tonight." We lay in my bed and Ciel snuggled against me.  
"Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" I asked.  
"It's the same one I have every night," I replied, "The one about my parents." I inwardly sighed. It's unimaginable what this boy has gone through.  
"Do you want to talk about your little alone time with that reaper?" Ciel asked.  
"N-No," I replied blushing, "You have to promise not to tell Daddy!"  
"He's going to find out sooner or later."  
"I know...Just let me tell him. Promise?" I held out my pinky and he wrapped his little finger around mine.  
"I promise," he sighed.  
"Good!" I exclaimed, "Now go to sleep! You've got work to do tomorrow for the company!"  
"Fine, fine."  
"Goodnight Ciel."  
"Goodnight Yuki."


	15. Chapter 13

His tongue lightly caressed my own. He wrapped his arms around me and lightly squeezed my rear. I tried to suppress the sounds that were bubbling in my throat. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear before promptly biting down.

_Oh Grell~_

My eyes popped opened, breaking me from my dream. Wait, was it all a dream? I turned and saw a black and a red rose on my nightstand. I guess it wasn't a dream.  
"Hey Ciel it's time to wake-" I found that he had already gotten up and left. I sighed and laid my head back down.  
"What the…?" My head bolted up when I felt something wet on my pillow.  
"Oh my gosh," I gasped, "Was I seriously drooling in my sleep? I really need to stop having these erotic dreams." I sighed and got ready for the day.

I stuck my wet night gown and wet pillowcase into the soapy bucket. I started rubbing them hard with a wash cloth.  
"Yuki?" I almost fell into the bucket, but was caught by strong arms. I opened my eyes to see the tough, protective ones of my father's.  
"G-Good morning Daddy."  
"You're extra jumpy today," he said releasing me.  
"W-what are you talking a-about?" I stuttered, "I'm perfectly fine!" Daddy gave me a look and glanced over my shoulder.  
"What happened to your night gown and pillowcase?" he questioned.  
"Oh, um…" I tried to think of a good excuse, "I spilled cake on them!"  
"You spilled cake on them?"  
_Dammit! Cake?! What the hell kind of excuse is that?!_  
"Yep! I was hungry in the middle of the night, so I decided to have a snack!"  
"And you decided to have that snack in your bed?"  
"Yep!" He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Okay then," he finally said, "If you're done with your washing, please take this to the young master." He handed me a teapot.  
"Of course Daddy!" I rushed out of the laundry room probably faster than I should have, but I didn't care. I needed to get away from Daddy; he was making me feel nervous.  
"Good morning Ciel!" I cheered, charging into Ciel's study.  
"Good morning Yuki," he groaned, me succeeding in breaking his concentration.  
"How did you sleep?" I asked, pouring his tea.  
"I was sleeping quite well until morning came."  
"What woke you up?" Ciel took a sip of his tea.  
"You started moaning in your sleep."  
"W-WHAT?!" I yelped, face showing crimson.  
"Right around daybreak you started mumbling in your sleep," he started, "Mumbling led to talking, talking led to moaning, and moaning led to drooling."  
"U-Um…w-what was I s-saying?"  
"Something about the color red." My face flushed even more.  
"R-Really?" I said, "That's a strange coincidence. That's the second time someone's caught me moaning in my sleep."  
"Second time?" Ciel said, his eyes widening.  
"D-Did I say second time?!" I stuttered, "W-what I meant t-to say was…um…So how was seeing Daddy this morning after what happened last night?"  
"He was fine," replied Ciel, "Well, as fine as a demon butler can be."  
"Haha, right…"  
"Why? How did he act around you?"  
I recalled my idiotic moment this morning.  
"He caught me trying to wash my night gown and pillow case."  
"And what was your excuse for that?"  
"Well," I explained, "I told him I got hungry in the middle of the night and…ate some cake in my bed."  
Ciel looked at me for a little while before chuckling.  
"You really are an idiot aren't you."  
"I am not!" I shouted; face flushing with anger this time.  
"Yes you are," he said getting back to his work.  
"I may not be smart," I growled, "But I'm stronger than you!"  
The next second I had Ciel pinned to the ground.  
"See!" I laughed triumphantly, "I am stronger than you!"  
"GET OFF OF ME!"  
"NEVE-"  
"Young master, a letter from the Queen has arrived," came Daddy's voice, "We have a new mission."  
Mine and Ciel's head turned.  
"A mission?"


	16. Chapter 14

**Yuki's POV **

"It says here that London has a new serial killer," I said reading the letter we received from the Queen.  
"So far the killer has killed 12 women," Ciel continued.  
"All the bodies have one wound," explained Daddy, "A round puncture that goes through the heart and out the body. This method has earned this kil2ler the title 'The Heart Breaker.'"  
"Creepy," I said, "Hey look. It also states that all the victims recently broke up with their partner before getting murdered. Looks like this buddy had some relationship problems."  
"Sebastian," ordered Ciel.  
"I shall prepare the carriage." With a bow and a turn, Daddy left.  
"Yuki, are you coming with us?" Ciel asked.  
"Of course," I replied happily.  
"Good. Just be careful," he warned, "We both know what happened last time you came with us. I don't want another flamboyant, red reaper in my life."  
"Shut up squirt," I said lightly bonking him on the head.

I slipped on my purple dress and my navy blue pea-coat. I heard a knock on the door and called "come in". With a loud creak, the door opened to reveal Daddy.  
"Hey Daddy, what's up?" I asked throwing on a pair of boots.  
"Just seeing if you were ready to go."  
"Yes! Come on!" I pulled Daddy towards the kitchen. He gave me a confused look as I took a pan filled with bone-shaped cookies out of the oven.  
"What are you doing?" Daddy questioned.  
"I made some cookies for Undertaker," I answered putting the treats into a bag.  
"Hm...When did you have time to bake?"  
"Well, I am a half demon."  
"How do you think Undertaker will like them?"  
"He'll love them of course!"  
"How was your date with Grell?"  
"It was amazing of cours-" I stopped in mid-sentence, realizing my stupidity. I shakily turned to face Daddy and there was a smirk clearly visible on his face.  
"Oh shit..." I mumbled.  
"Oh shit is right, young lady," he started, "Now could you please explain how it slipped your mind to tell me this important event?"  
"H-how did you find out?" I stuttered.  
"Do you really need to ask?" Daddy's eyes turned a dark crimson.  
"I guess not..."  
"Please answer my question," he ordered.  
"I...um..."  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" yelled Ciel from the kitchen door, "IT'S TIME TO GO!"  
"Of course Ciel!" I cheered running past Daddy towards my savior.  
_Thank you my dear Ciel.  
_Ciel and I walked to the carriage with Daddy angrily trailing behind. I opened the carriage door and Ciel got outside. I was about to follow him when a firm hand grabbed my shoulder.  
"Yuki, why don't you ride up front with me?" I saw through Daddy's damn, little, innocent smile.  
"I'd much rather ride in the back," I stated.  
"Nonsense." I squeaked when he forcefully yanked me into the front seat of the carriage. Daddy whipped the horses and we were off.  
Silence. Awkward silence. Awkward, peacefull, silence. That is until a certain demon interrupted it.  
"Were you ever going to tell me?"  
"Yes! Maybe..." I tried to defend, "I was just waiting for the right time."  
"Well, I think now is the right time." I gulped.  
"I guess it all started when..."

"...and then he took me home," I finished. I waited and waited. Daddy didn't say anything.  
_What is he thinking?! Does he not approve?! Of course he doesn't approve! Grell is a reaper! Demons' mortal enemies! Well, I don't care if he doesn't approve! But what if he gets really mad? GOD! Why won't he say something?! This tension is killing me!  
_"Did you purposely leave out the kiss?" I almost fell right out of the carriage. If I was drinking something, I would've done an awesome spit-take.  
_Ok Yuki, calm down. Just deny it!  
_"H-how did you know?!"  
_SHIT!_  
"I know everything that goes on in the Phantomhive manor," he stated bluntly.  
"But I-"  
"It was quite a show actually," he began, "It was interesting seeing how things played out. The funniest part was when the young master walked in." He smirked at my flushed face.  
"A-are you mad?" I asked.  
"Yes." Another spit-take moment.  
"Look Daddy," I exhaled,"Grell might be a reaper, but he's a good guy."  
"He murdered over 10 women."  
"Besides that. He has a good heart and makes me happy. I like hanging out with him."  
"That's not the reason why I'm mad, "sighed Daddy, "I'm mad because you didn't tell me. I know you're a grown woman and don't have to ask for my permission anymore, but just promise to tell me before you go out."  
"I promise Daddy," I said smiling.  
"Young master, we are here," Daddy called to Ciel.  
"Finally." The carriage came to an abrupt stop. I looked and saw the familiar sign of "Undertaker". I smiled and literally jumped out of the carriage. I didn't even bother to wait for Daddy and Ciel.  
"Undertaker~" I yelled. A smiled crept up to my face as I heard the familiar laughter.  
"Hehehe…Hello my dear Yuki," Undertaker chuckled, emerging from one of his coffins. My face lit up with joy as I saw my creepy, cloaked friend.  
"UNKDERTAKER!" I squealed and glomped him. Just then, Ciel and Daddy walked in and I released him from my death hug.  
"Why hello earl," snickered Undertaker, "Are you perhaps here for one of my coffins?"  
"I need to see the bodies of some women," Ciel ordered, "Each one of them had a puncture wound through the heart."  
"Those bodies were quite disappointing," he sighed, "Only one wound on the body. But you know the price for information, earl."  
"Sebastian."  
"Yes, my lor-"  
"Oh Undertaker," I said, cutting Daddy off, "Instead of a joke, would you except fresh-baked bone cookies for the price of information?"  
The man was practically drooling as I pulled out the delectable deserts.  
'"Of course, my dear!" He snatched the bag from my hands and started eating.  
"Since you gave me a gift," said Undertaker, with a mouth full of cookies, "I'll give you one as well."  
"Really?!" I closed my eyes and held out my hands in excitement.  
"Oh Mr. Reaper!"  
I cocked my head to the side in confusion.  
"What is it, old man?!"  
My eyes popped open to the familiar voice.  
"Someone is here to see you."  
"Well, tell them I'm busy!"  
That statement made me a bit angry.  
"Are you too busy for me?" I asked sweetly. Grell's head popped up from behind a coffin. His face broke into one of the hugest smiles I have ever seen.  
"YUKI!"  
Next thing I knew, I was enveloped in the arms of a grim reaper.  
"I missed you so much!" wailed Grell.  
Finally realizing what was happened, my heart soared as I hugged him back tightly.  
"I missed you so much too!" I wailed back.  
"You guys just saw each other last night!" yelled an annoyed Ciel. Grell and I ignored him as we continued our hug fest. During this touching moment, I swear I could feel two burning eyes bearing into my back.  
"What are you doing here?" I questioned cheerfully as we pulled apart. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I realized who those burning eyes belonged to.  
"Yes, what are you doing here, Grell?" Daddy spat out Grell's name like venom.  
"Oooo! So protective Bassy!" Grell swooned, "If you must know, William sent me on a mission. One of our reapers has gone missing."  
"Missing?" I asked, "Is that even possible?"  
"It's never happened before," explained Grell, "Will is more worked up than usual with this one."  
"Do you know the reaper's name?" Daddy inquired.  
"Christopher James."  
Something clicked in my mind just then.  
_Why does that name sound do familiar?  
_"He went on a beginner's mission and never came back. So, Will sent me to look for him."  
"The life of a reaper," I sighed dreamily, "Never a dull moment."  
"I beg to differ, darling," scoffed Grell, "The paper work really piles-"  
"D-Darling…?"  
I almost screamed when I heard the growling voice of Daddy. He was surrounded by a dark angry aura. Grell hid behind my back.  
"D-Daddy, calm down," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. This only seemed to make the aura grow. Grell and I screamed and hid behind Undertaker.  
"Sebastian." The aura immediately disappeared. "Cam yourself."  
"I apologize for such behavior, my lord," Daddy said.  
Grell and I sighed in relief.  
"Mr. Reaper, I have the documents you wanted."  
Undertaker grinned, handing Grell a file.  
"Thanks old man," Grell said, "I better get this to Will right away, but I could stay for a little while longer."  
He wrapped his arm around my waist. Face flaring, I lightly pushed him away.  
"No, I don't want you to lose your job," I sighed.  
_I really did want Grell to stay. But I couldn't say that with Daddy standing right there, ready to start demoning at anything that might set him off.  
_"Yuki," came Ciel's voice.  
"Yes, little bro?"  
He raised an eyebrow at the nickname.  
"Go with Grell."  
"WHAT?!"


	17. Chapter 15

**Yuki's POV**

"WHAT?!" Daddy, Grell, and I screamed.  
One scream was in anger, one was in joy, and mine was in utter confusion.  
"Y-Young master," said a worried Daddy. "Why would you need to go with that reaper."  
"I believe the recent murders may be connected with the missing reaper."  
"Then let me go with Grell!"  
"You'll just end up killing him," replied Ciel coolly.  
"But I-"  
"It is final Sebastian," ordered Ciel. "Now Yuki, would you accompany Grell?"  
I turned to Daddy. He had to hold his tongue and I knew he hated it.  
"I guess I don't really have a choice," I said sheepishly.  
"Good. Sebastian, let's go."  
Ciel and Daddy made their way towards the door.  
"Thank you, Undertaker," said Daddy. "And Grell, if you hurt my daughter in any way, I will personally kill you with your own death scythe." Grell gulped.  
"Yuki, be careful."  
"I will, Daddy. Don't worry."  
And with that, the master and the demon left.  
"So, where is this magical reaper land?" I asked.  
Grell slid his arm around me, since Daddy wasn't here anymore.  
"It's a secret," he snickered.  
"Then how am I supposed to get there?"  
"Close your eyes."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Again?"  
"Yes," he ordered.  
"Fine," I sighed. "Goodbye Undertaker!~"  
"Goodbye, my dear Yuki," he giggled and sank back into a coffin.  
"Are you ready, my darling?"  
I closed my eyes.  
"Yes!"  
I smiled when I felt Grell's lips press against mine.


	18. Chapter 16

**Yuki's POV**

Bright, white light filled my vision and made me temporarily blind. After blinking, my sight adjusted and I made out a giant building that looked a bit like a collage, but much larger.  
"Welcome to Reaper Academy."  
I looked to my side and saw Grell's smiling face. It made me smile too.  
"It's huge," I said in amazement.  
"A lot of people die every day. Everything: death scythes, files, cinematic records, glasses are all kept in that building. It's also where I work."  
My body filled with excitement.  
_No demon has ever stepped foot here.  
_My excitement diminished when a thought popped into my head.  
"Grell," I said. "Won't people freak out because I'm a demon?"  
"You're a half demon, Yuki," he replied. "Your scent is not as half as strong as a full demon."  
"Oh, okay. Grell, what do I smell like?"  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. Grell buried his face in my hair and breathed in deeply.  
"Like the greatest smell on Earth."  
Pink dusted my cheeks.  
"Really?"  
"Yuki, I could get high off your smell."  
Grell grinned as my face engulfed in red.  
"C'mon!"  
Grell burst through the huge doubled door entrance, with me trailing behind.  
"Hello underlings! Your senpai has returned!" he shouted.  
There was about 30 men in black suits and glasses in the front entrance; all of them staring at us. The y stared for a few more seconds and then continued on as if nothing happened.  
_Everyone must be used to Grell's personality here.  
_I followed behind Grell like an obedient little half demon and let him lead me to another set of double doors. He kicked the door open to reveal a giant work room filled with cubicles. I saw even more reapers. Some were on computers, others were filing papers, and others were walking to an unknown destination.  
It was amazing.  
I awed at the different types of death scythes the reapers carried. Grell led me to a brown, sturdy door labeled "William T. Spears". He didn't even bother to knock and charged through the door. I didn't even get a chance to get a good look at the man behind the des before Grell glomped him.  
"Oh William! How I have missed you so!~"  
I ran behind the desk and saw Grel trying to kiss the man's face. The man, I assumed was William, punched Grell and sent him flying into the wall.  
"Grell!" I shrieked and ran to him.  
"William! Why must you be so cold to me?"  
William scoffed and pushed up his glasses.  
"Are you okay, Grell?" I worried.  
"I'm fine, darling," he smiled and stood back up. "Here's the files you requested, handsome.~"  
William, disgusted, snatched the files away from Grell and looked through them.  
"At least you can do something righ-"  
I saw William's nostrils flare. His intimidating stare fixed on me and I tried my best to stand my ground.  
"So, you're her."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Your smell makes it obvious."  
I was taken aback by that statement and my brows furrowed in anger.  
"And what exactly do I smell like, reaper?" I spat out the word reaper like venom.  
"Your stench is emanating off you like an awful perfume," he explained. "The filthiness of a demon and the idiocy of a human."  
"WHAT?"  
"Will, that was out of line. I-"  
"Grell, honey, I got this."  
I strolled over to William's desk and slammed my hands down.  
"Look here, William, is it?" I started. "I get it. You probably died alone and with nothing to do with your sad and pathetic afterlife and decided to try to become a grim reaper. Being a reaper became your everything. You're so wrapped up in this reaper job that you've become even more of a pathetic dick with a long stick up your ass than when you were alive. Now, I'm guessing you're probably a bit dumb, considering you don't get out much. But even you have to have the sense not to challenge a half demon."  
Rage blinded me as I slapped William across the face.  
"Yuki!"  
Before I could do anymore damage, Grell grabbed my arms. I glared at William but gasped as I saw the bloody gashes on his face. I looked at my hand and saw that it had turned into a vicious, beastly claw. Grell released me and I saw the scared look on his face. I turned to William.  
"I-I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"  
I turned and dashed out of the room, feeling the tears roll down my face.


	19. Chapter 17

**Narrator's POV**

"Yuki!"  
"Grell."  
Grell stopped midair from running after Yuki and faced his boss.  
"What?!" said an annoyed Grell. "I have to go after Yuki!"  
"That won't be necessary."  
William went to his desk and pushed a hidden button. All at once an alarm started blaring and red lights started flashing.  
Grell paled.  
"Will, you didn't…"  
"She's dangerous."  
"She's just scared!" shouted Grell over the sirens. "She's in a new place and you provoked her! For - sake, William! When the armada finds her, they'll kill her!"  
"She's a threat that needs to be terminated."  
"She's just a little girl compared to how long we've lived!"  
"A little girl that is hostile and dangerous."  
"How could you be so cruel?!"  
With that, Grell ran off to try to find his love. William stood near his desk, surrounded by the lights and noises. He pondered and touched his bloody cheek.  
"A little girl…"

**Yuki's POV**  
Blood red eyes were staring back at me. Those weren't my eyes. I splashed from the bathroom sink with my normal hand. My face in the mirror smirked at me. No, that wasn't my face anymore.  
"Hello, Yuki," it spoke.  
"I don't want to talk to you right now," I spat at the mirror.  
"So cruel you are to me. Someone's a little angry right now."  
"You shut up!"  
"Yes," it grinned. "Fuel the anger."  
"No!" my voice turned into a low growl.  
"Weren't you so angry at that reaper when he aggravated you? You lost control for a second there. Why not go back and kill him? It'd be so easy to just rip him apart. Don't you think?"  
My other hand started to change beastly as well. I jumped when I heard the sirens and saw the red lights.  
"Oh Satan…"  
The figure in the mirror laughed evilly and started to disappear.  
"You better run."  
I panicked and started hyperventilating. Every demon, in my case half demon, knew what those lights and sirens meant. Daddy warned me about them when I was littler. They mean "People think you're a hostile demon and they're coming to kill you".  
"No! No! No!" I growled.  
Suddenly, the door crashed open and I lunged at the person in the doorway. I roared and try to claw at the stranger.  
"Yuki! Yuki!" he yelled. "It's me, Grell!"  
My vision, clouded by blood lust cleared and I saw his face.  
"Grell!"  
I hugged him tightly as my eyes and arms turned back to normal.  
"I'm so scared!" I cried.  
"I know, Yuki, but right now we need to go-"  
"Go where exactly, Mr. Sutcliff?"  
There was a tall man standing in the doorway. Tailored, black suit, brown hair that was starting to grey, an eye patch over his left eye, a pair of glasses, and a gun in his right hand.  
_His reaper scythe…_  
I looked and saw a patch on his arm that read "RA".  
_The reaper armada…_  
He was surrounded by other reapers adorning the same badges as him. I looked around and all of this looked strangely familiar for some reason.  
"Yuki Michaelis," the man started. "21 years of age. Daughter of Sebastian Michaelis and Eleanor Michealis. Half demon and half human. Servant of Ciel Phantomhive. And has been diagnosed with a severe case of-"  
"Okay, okay," I cut him off. "You know a lot about me, I get it. It's starting to creep me out. So, could you kindly please stop?"  
He glared at me and raised his gun.  
"You'll have to get through me first."  
Grell stood in front of me protectively and I swooned a bit on the inside.  
The man shrugged and raised his gun.  
"Fine with me."  
I gasped and I heard Grell gulp.  
"Bye, bye, Sutcli-"  
"Sergeant Henry."  
The man stopped mid pull of trigger. William stepped next to Sergeant Henry. His face was now covered with a bandaged where I scratched him.  
"Did I ever give you an order to execute one of our own?"  
"No, sir."  
"Then lower your gun."  
Sergeant Henry begrudgingly put his gun back in its holster. William glanced at me briefly and continued to speak.  
"I must apologize. The alarm was merely a false."  
"But sir!" the sergeant complained. "There's a dangerous demon in the building!"  
"Do you see a dangerous demon here?" Will questioned. "I see a demon, but it's certainly not dangerous."  
My eyes widened in surprise.  
_He's protecting me…?  
_"But si-"  
"A false alarm. Return to your posts."  
"Yes sir…" the sergeant growled. The group of men began to leave. Sergeant Henry turned around and shot a glare at me. I shot one right back at him. Will turned suddenly towards Grell and I and we gulped. Will walked towards us and Grell wrapped a protective arm around me.  
"Don't do anything stupid, William," Grell growled. "I'm going to protect her and I can be just as strong as you when I need to b-"  
William shut Grell up with a fierce kiss on the lips.  
_WHAT THE FUCK?!  
_I gawked at the two men kissing. After a second, Will released a fainted, bloody nosed Grell. He then proceeded to walk towards me. I shakily stood my ground. When he tilted my chin upwards, I thought he was going to kiss me as well, but he spoke instead.  
"You're lucky I was feeling nice today," he whispered. "Don't start thinking I care about demon scum like you."  
I glared at him, but smirked when I saw a slight blush on his cheeks. I released me and I curtsied.  
"I am forever in your debt, reaper scum," I said sarcastically.  
"Good," he smirked. "Then you will clean all the bathrooms and showers in Reaper Academy."  
"WHAT?! NO! HELL N-"  
"You will start immediately."

****


	20. Chapter 18

**Yuki's POV**

The stench of sewage and cleaning products mixed together to create a stink that was fouler than anything that has entered my nostrils.  
"I'll kill you William!" I coughed through my mask. Around and around I made the brush go in the toilet, cleaning off who knows what. I didn't even have to do something this foul at the Phantomhive manor! All alone in my stinky sorrows, I sighed. Grell was forced by William to go on a surprise mission, so I was left to clean the bathrooms all by myself. I bet that's just how William wanted it.  
Bastard.  
I wiped the sweat from my brow. 99 locker rooms down, one more to go. Gathering my cleaning supplies, I headed to the last locker room. Mostly all the locker rooms are boys', but I've been lucky enough so far that no boys have been in there. I bent over a toilet seat and started. No one seemed to be in this locker room. My mind drifted towards Ciel.  
_I wonder what my little bro is doing right now…  
_I started to hum a little lullaby I usually sing to him before bed time._  
_Sometimes I worry about Ciel. Having both your parents die on your birthday must have been terrible. I know it was terrible when my mother died. Even though I don't remember it. I just want to make his life happier.  
"You've got a nice set of pipes, babe."  
My body jumped in fright. Then I realized who it was.  
"Devil Satan, Grell," I said turning around. "You scared the-you're not Grell…"  
Staring right back at me was a young man, a reaper I assumed, with blondish brownish hair and a pair of spectacles. Definitely a reaper. He was actually a bit attractive and I felt myself blushing at my ragged appearance.  
"Sutcliff-senpai?" the man spoke. "I think he went on a mission. Why're you looking for that old man when I'm right in front of you?~"  
My red face darkened.  
"Speaking of which, why is such a pretty little thang like you cleaning the boy's locker room?"  
_He called me pretty!_  
"You know that demon alert that happened a few hours ago?" I explained. "That was me."  
"Y-YOU?!" he backed away a few steps. "Y-You're not going to hurt me, right?!"  
I was a bit taken back by this.  
"Of course not!" I shouted.  
The man shrank back.  
"I'm sorry! Please don't be scared!" I panicked. "The alarm was false. They realized I'm obviously not dangerous."  
"Then…why are you cleaning toilets?"  
"William…" I growled.  
"William-senpai?"  
"He dubbed me the 'cleaning lady of the washrooms' today as my punishment for 'letting my demon-scum like myself set foot in the reaper academy'."  
"Wow," he said. "A full-fledged demon in reaper academy. I'm pretty sure that's never happened before."  
"I'm not a full-fledged demon…" I grumbled in annoyance.  
"Then what are you?"  
"I am Yuki Michaelis, half demon and half human." I said proudly. "Daughter of demon, Sebastian Michaelis and human, Eleanor Michaels."  
"Double wow!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen a half demon before. Did you say Sebastian Michaels?"  
"Yes."  
"You mean Sutcliff-senpai's 'Bassy'?"  
I let out a laugh, "Yes, that's him."  
The man tilted my chin up and gazed into my eyes.  
"I never though a half demon could be so beautiful.~"  
My breath caught in my throat.  
"Ronald."  
We both turned and saw William standing in the doorway.  
"Hey, William-senp-"  
"Get out."  
"What?"  
William walked to the man I assumed was Ronald, grabbed him by the collar, and threw him out the door. I stood there, shocked.  
"WHAT THE FUC-"  
William shut the door in Ronald's face.  
"What was that for-"  
He fiercely grabbed my chin and forced me to face him. My eyes widened.  
"Did I tell you that you were allowed to make contact with other reapers?"  
I pushed him away.  
"You're not the boss of me!"  
"But you're in reaper academy and you must follow a reaper's rules," he explained. "If I was in Hell, then I would follow a demon's rule, but I'm not."  
"And who made that law up?!"  
"No one. It's just common courtesy, something demons obviously don't have."  
"At least I'm not a thousand year old virgin," I growled.  
"Seems natural that you would say something so vulgar. You do have the stupidity or a human and the blind rage of a demon. Your parents must hate themselves for making a monstrosity such as yourself."  
"YOU BASTARD!"  
Next thing I knew, a stinging pain shot through me. I turned and saw a pair of shears lodged in my hand. I screamed in pain as Will pulled the scythe out of my hand. Panting softly, I held my bloody hand to my chest.  
"Next time you charge at me, I'll hit more than just your hand."  
I heard the door slam shut as I broke down sobbing.


End file.
